


Blood

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know why he kept doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This might be twiggering, so please, read at your own comfort.

A quick slip.

Relief.

He watches with sick amusement as the thick river of red slide down his pale forearm. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and let the relief sink in. Peace.

This was perfect.

“Oh my God! Draco!”

Silver eyes flew open and locked on to Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and his lover. “H-Harry,”

Harry had tears trickling down his cheeks as he watched the blood fall from the thin cut on Draco’s wrist. “Why?”

Draco opened his mouth, but an answer escaped him.

Why did he do this?


End file.
